


Stolen Treasure and Broken Pride

by Feralstuck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, demoness - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/pseuds/Feralstuck
Summary: A demon thief attempts to steal forbidden knowledge and treasures from the fabled hoard of the legendary dragon king. She finds herself in a lot more trouble than she bargained for but with luck and magic, she's able to endure her unique punishment for breaking and entering.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Stolen Treasure and Broken Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This collaborative effort was written with the help of my good ol' chap, Xen. If you enjoyed please leave a comment and a kudos <3

It arose from the fields like a mountainous spire, vast and unfathomable, as were the secrets behind its walls. She had heard the rumors of this place, a grand citadel that's always bathed in moonlight, coated in ethereal darkness, clouded from above eternally, and yet subtly illuminated by an unnatural light located atop the Palaces tallest tower. A sphere of blue spouting flame-like tendrils and spilling luminous rays to the surrounding area, like an unnatural sun above the shadowy empire before her. 

The entrance into the lower levels was beneath her with the gates securely shut, and sentries, patrolling its borders. In this care conventional entrance was entirely unnecessary, especially when the walls around the palace were possible to scale for someone with such a unique set of skills.

She figured she was the perfect person for the task. Noxia was naturally suited for such a caveat, her prowess in stealth and agility more than enough to allow her to climb the walls undetected. Her silence in the dreary atmosphere unbroken as the sounds of distant guards bumbling on their patrols felt like they drowned out her every movement.

Though it wasn't all thanks to the comparably loud henchman masking the sounds of her journey, her abilities made breaking into this 'humble' abode seem like child's play. Finding the barriers weak points was almost too easy for her, and with all the rumors running rampant, this fortress should have been impossible to breach. She was almost disappointed, this wasn't even proving to be a challenge. Her body, lithe and agile, made scaling the wall a breeze. Her small sharp claws giving her a grip where others would quickly fail without the appropriate tools. 

Using her long pointed ears which were well attuned to the bustle both below and within the walls, she listened for guards residing behind the nearest window. Only finding silence. With this perfect opportunity she hopped inside, corridors empty so far, but the door at the end appeared to lead towards her goal. Finding even a small portion of the massive collection archived by the emperor dragon himself would be a good start to securing her future. So she made her way through the maze of hallowed halls.

The room she entered had seemingly nothing of value, being on the extremities likely meant it was just another barren room for the guards to patrol. A cold decoy between her and her prize. Sure some old coins littered the floor, unlit torches on the walls, old rusted armor, and the occasional weapon of failed adventurers who had dared to tread here, but all were coated in thick layers of dust. The area was however decorated sporadically with unnatural spherical nodes, seemingly harmless and appears to be a type of stone that lit the hallways in favor of the unused sconces. As she approached them, however, they began to shift in color with her presence, the luminescence growing stronger nearest her and then shifting from node to node, going along the hall, and traversing in a blinking pattern most likely to alert the guards.

Noxia leaped for the shadows, unsure of the nature of these glowing nodes but assuming the worst, her spaded tail flicks behind her in irritation. Her soft padded feet silenced her steps, and she only wore a chest wrap and gray patterned loincloth so as to not impede her movement. How could these nodules have detected her presence? Was it Body heat? She wondered what kind of incantation, fabrication, or alchemy was in play but she decided not to linger long. The shifting colors made her anxious and there were no good places to hide in sight, so she pushed forward, slipping through the cracked door ahead.

Within this door was a small simple room, not much to it but there were no nodes here, and there were maps laid out haphazardly over a table, still quite heavy with dust, upon inspection. Seemed like they were the remnants of long past plans to conquer neighboring lands, all successful. But the true treasures were within the Palace itself, not out here in the area surrounding it. After a moment of studying their contents and locating the blueprints for the interior of the kingdom, it seemed a faster way up into the Archives was through a teleporter that the guards use to sweep the external areas. When a node goes off they can quickly investigate, which was rather convenient but there was a proper goal now, a solid way into the inner keep was finding this portal, and now to avoid the guards.

She heard a distant disturbance, figuring the sentries would soon be on their way to check the room she had entered from, she made her way to inspect beneath the dusty map filled table only to find a small unused cubby mostly out of sight hidden by the tattered tablecloth. She didn't think twice before hiding in it, silently, controlling her breaths and listening for the direction the guards were coming from so she could backtrack their trail while they unwittingly inspected the room she had already left. The perfect plan!

One of the patrols, whatever it is, appears to be another spherical mechanization with pieces of metal covered in glowing runes, hovers midair, joined by two hollow sets of armor, inspecting the area. However, they don't notice her and move on to the next area to continue the search, the path they came from being the same area she ran from, so a nice opening for her to make her way in the opposite direction of where she came in.

Silently she waits for the coast to be clear and once she can't pick up the sound of the hollowed armor rattling on their patrol she leaps out of her hiding place, making her way down the path they came from. These areas weren't the most well illuminated, but she could still see clear as day, her vision similar to cats but with all the benefits of seeing the entire color spectrum. She knew a teleporter had to be nearby somewhere...

After traveling through and narrowly avoiding another set of sentries, she makes it to the teleporter room, a runic circle surrounding a smooth crystalline surface, a sort of small pillar is beside it, the activator or something it seems, though it is odd there is such little security, she knows this is a step in the right direction. She steps onto the cold crystal surface, instinctively she grabs the small pillar as if it's a lever, wondering if there's an incantation or spell, she tries to pull it but it doesn't budge. Then she tries twisting it? She really regrets not taking those magic classes back when she had the opportunity to enroll in an academy of magic and mysteries, never being most gifted when it came to this kind of stuff. She was always more knowledgeable in more practical methods of transportation.

After fiddling with the pillar for a while, a simple palm pressed against the top warps her to a new location.  
It feels funny, tingly almost. The enveloping light consumes her until she's transported through space, the next location unveiling before her as she steps outside the borders of the teleporter.

The room was grand, the hallways full of tapestries and darkly lit windows, this hallway massive and dwarfed the perimeters of the outer walls she'd previously inspected. The door alone, across the way, being nearly 50 feet tall.

It was stunning, she had to stop herself from gawking at the vibrant artwork adorning the tapestries. She was a simple creature, appreciating the game of cat and mouse as she had pilfered valuables to sustain her costly habits of pleasure, but even she couldn't scoff at such a brilliant start to a collection she'd only seen a tiny fraction of. Though she couldn't deny the sheer size of that door, imposing as it was had made her nervous. She took her steps lightly and carefully, surveying her surroundings. It seemed devoid of life, which made her wonder if the sentries had entered through a different location than the one she had arrived in. 

The room was dim, illuminated by a small crack of pale blue light flickering beneath the large door frame from something glowing behind. Then she felt it, the area thrumming with power. Her footsteps silent, but then again everything is here, deafeningly silent, the kind where thoughts sound loud, and a bone-chilling aura swells from within. The floor was cool to the touch, but not freezing, the air had no true smell to it either, the only vibe from this place was power, and it's ever-present silence. The troves of treasure most certainly seem nearby.

It was eerie, every second of deafening silence told her to turn back and forget this whole venture. It was unnatural how cold and unfeeling the presence in this place was. Her breaths were shallow, and her footsteps quick, the only thing inside of her stronger than the voices telling her to flee was her desire to acquire whatever trinket gave off that powerful essence. The greed that welled inside her too strong to deny, it pulled at her, leading her forward to find the source. Her hands clenching when she could feel it growing nearer, her ears perked trying to remain vigilant but lead on by the exerting aura reverberating through the walls.

The door is immense and quite heavy, unfortunately, the lithe Noxia, is rather small in comparison. Pushing and pulling the handle really isn't an option, however. Certainly, the servants of the Emperor himself must have some way in. The main door itself far too heavy to be pushed by just anyone, and is likely used by the Master of this realm alone. Slipping under isn't viable either with just an inch gap between the door and the floor, but now, the closer to the door she gets she notices there is an unusual draft.

She sidles to the wall where she feels the draft, palming it haphazardly for a button or anything remotely touch-sensitive. Not the most careful thing she could do, but she made it this far on stealth and dumb luck. She didn't ask for all this magic, teleportation, and sorcery. She just wanted to steal some things and be on her merry way, no one the wiser. Though her eyes were clearly set on too big a prize, one where the consequences could be far graver than she could pay for. She's practically feeling up the wall at this point like an idiot, stupid lousy no good magic. Why does all the good stuff have to be guarded with so much hidden technology?

The pathway, after much physical investigation, was within the wall. Revealing itself through the way of her hand slipping through what should be more wall but proved to be nothing more than a simple illusion. Finally, she's lead into a small part of the trophy room. She had long-awaited this moment, setting her eyes on the massive trove of treasure, though she could not directly reach it yet. The pathway she had entered goes up a set of stairs overlooking the hoards of items, walled up with protective iron bars just too tight-knit for her to fit through. Books, gold, treasure, all kinds of trinkets and baubles littered the area, the end of the path opening up to a lookout platform towering over much of the room, certainly what she wants would be here, somewhere.

Ah!!! Yes, finally! She thinks, magnificent loot!! But even as much as she wanted to snatch everything she knew she couldn't haul the entire lot away. Though quickly it became unsettling, she hadn't heard any guards in awhile and there were no obvious signs of life behind the illusion. Setting on her path she makes her way up the stairs as a practical person would. Her eyes dilated as she peeks at all the knick-knacks and valuables just beyond her reach. Her fanged grin growing wider as she neared the end of the stairs, the room was still so quiet she could only hear her thoughts and heartbeat as it started to race.

Something tapped at the back of her mind. Was it the presence felt there, or maybe it was emanating from all this treasure? It seemed like a possibility, until something broke the silence, with something so simple as the sound of a deep low, breathing, emitting vibrations that almost warmed the area from it. The path behind her is locked, making a noise as a door shuts. A failsafe against intruders she thinks.

After further investigation, she can tell that the sound, the feeling, the presence, is actually down below, on an extravagant and massive bed encrusted with gemstones, gold, and the finest silks among the lands. Sprawled upon it; a being who is only just waking, and there is no way to exit now.

The imposing dragon shifts and rouses, spreading his wings open and extending them. His dark obsidian hued scales highlighted with brilliant gold, especially his underbelly, which is partially shown as he shifts and stands, not on all fours but instead on his hind legs. His sheer size puts his head at her eye level even on the lookout platform. His eyes had remained shut until one faces her and opens, the orb shining with an ethereal blue glow as many markings along the body of the dragon do as well, his pair of wings fold behind him as he looks down at the small being, inquisitively "A visitor? How rare." He makes no motions to speak though his teeth are bared in a subtle reptilian grin, his thoughts are more than enough and easily force his voice within her mind.

Her prior excitement now shifts into terror, smile twisting into a tooth clenching grimace when her pupils retract back into catlike slits. Her hands pressing against both sides of her head to quiet his words, her white hair bundled up in a poofy ponytail just bobs when she tries to shake the voice from her mind. 

Turning back to see that the pathway she came through is now entirely closed off to her and that there were no spots to hide, she considers diving down to the floor and hiding behind a tall bookcase just to avoid the draconic stare piercing her thieving soul. 

She considers it so much that she actually does it. Like an Olympic gymnast, she leaps backward off the platform and lands squarely on her feet, and then sheepishly dives behind a very large bookcase. Noxia is so panicked she doesn't notice her spaded tail is still completely visible, and she can't keep her breaths controlled or shallow like before. Her own thoughts playing 'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.' on repeat, unsure of how she's going to even attempt to talk her way out of this one.

He reaches his clawed digits behind and clutches the little demon in his massive grasp, staring down at the impish creature "and what is it you have come for, small one?" His gaze was petrifying, as if staring through her soul and judging her entire being from the inside out "Guests are a scarce thing these days, especially ones as rare as you... Care to be part of my collection?"

His 'voice' was something deep and calm, fairly reserved too but weird to place since it was heard internally.

She knew she wasn't the tallest of people, but now she felt utterly microscopic. Like an ant turning its' gaze up towards mankind. Her shoulders rise up and her head tucks in between them, he was absolutely immense. More than enough to fill the 50-foot doors leading to this room. 

It took her more than a moment to finally find her voice in order to speak, and when she did she did it quickly and droned on like a bad habit, "I... I'm just a simple traveler, good sir! As I was avoiding the wrath of mankind, I had somehow found my way here. To your humble abode. Which might I say is quite lavish and welcoming? And in discovering your magnificently grand and safe lair, I had come to the conclusion that I just had to find the proprietor of this fine establishment, so that I might ask them for meager asylum from the vile ilk of humanity." Yes, that rolled off the tongue quite nicely, definitely not the words of someone trying to rob anyone of their most valuable possessions. Though she was doing her best impression of a weary maiden rife with troubles, her talents at acting definitely should have been rewarded had she not been using them to con kings and dragons from the gold beneath their feet.

His gaze shifted color to a more violet hue as he stared down to the small being within his grasp "It's not kind to lie to one's host. However it matters not, despite all my efforts, and security measures, here you are. And, if you truly wish to stay, you may, but I wonder, what is it you can possibly offer me?" he lowered himself back to his resting spot below, setting her down onto his beds sheets as he shifted back onto all fours to gaze directly to her expression, "Well?"

She was more than a little mesmerized at the light show even if as he all too easily called her bluff. She wondered if it was even worth trying to lie because if he could implant words directly through her thoughts, what's to say he couldn't read hers as well? She'd never had any experience with dragons personally or mind readers, but most of the tales painted similar pictures. Dragons, offerings of gold, virgin maid sacrifices, hoards of treasures untold, fire, the list goes on. 

"I have much to offer, oh great one!" Rummaging through her chest wrap she pulled out a myriad of semi-useless items, including but not limited to, shards of sapphire, ruby, and emerald, small metal disks with runes engraved in them, old coins, a couple of cherry bombs, a smoke bomb, a small vial of poison, a questionable jar of 'dust', some bread crumbs, and a piece of aged jerky. Proudly displaying and gesturing to it all in front of her, her smile beaming wide, "And all this can be yours in exchange for refuge!" How she fits it all seamlessly within the confines of her already skimpy clothing was somewhat of an enigma.

"Hmm... Intriguing odds and ends, yes, but I don't think so. I am a collector, and I will see to it that my collection is simply the finest." He muses momentarily, "Perhaps this form is too imposing for you? Then again it matters not, as you've caught me in a precarious time, and is part of the reason I've reclused into my chambers" He eyed the small demoness and shuddered his body some, shifting to slightly smaller proportions, only roughly 5 times Noxia's size. Another thing she only started to notice, a faint scent? No, not exactly a particular smell, this was a potent pheromone being emitted. He let out a low yawn and outstretched his body in a feline manner before settling back in beside her.

Noxia then re-gathered her things in a huff, how dare anyone act too good for HER junk. Fine. She wanted to keep her things anyways, never know when it could come in handy. Noxia dropped all of her items again as she'd been startled when he shifted in size, not expecting it. Though in retrospect she feels like she should expect the unexpected at this point. He was still large, but much less intimidating at this size. There was something about him, a peculiar scent she couldn't quite place. Almost intoxicatingly strong. "Your collection already looks complete... What more could you add to it? And why would you hide away from the population you could overtake with your bared claws?" Her devious side was showing, he had all this power and wealth. Why not use it to rule not just the neighboring regions, but the world?

"I have been a collector for many centuries, and I have accumulated and amassed many things, not just wealth and power. But, specializing in rare oddities as I do, I must say that you, you are not common at all. In fact, you are the first of your kind I have seen. And as for ruling those from below, it is a meaningless effort. I am not hiding from them, no. I am simply taking my time to relax during this arduous season, and being as you disturbed my prolonged slumber while I am in such a... hormonal state, I must insist that you will participate." he shifted his position to stand on all fours over the small demoness beneath him, his wings folded and letting out a low bellowing growl at Noxia, though it wasn't a sound of anger. 

She would find that the scent was even more potent and with a glance to his scaly loins she found the source slowly unsheathing. This thing was comparably massive once it was fully coaxed out, a slick sheen to it with ridges along the sides and nubs adorning the top, at the base a thick knot had quickly started to form from his intense state of arousal. It finally clicked in Noxia's mind that she probably had disturbed him in the middle of what would be most draconids breeding season.  
She was completely awestruck, frozen in place until the cogs finally started turning again in her fickle mind. Then nearly cowered beneath his form when he stood above her, sinking into the sheets of his enormous bed, her tail hides between her legs as she leans back until her form is completely reclined. 

Fidgeting her fingers, she knows she's caught between a rock and a hard place in place. Her common-sense screamed no, but her impressionable demonic nature whispered to her a seductive yes. 

Noxia bites her lip, her indecisive mind slowly being influenced by much stronger forces, but still, she remains polite, "Aha I see that you're a reasonable... Dragon, perhaps we can come to some other sort of agreement? No need to get physical, I'm relatively versatile and am proficient in many skills so I'm sure we could ah... put our heads together and collaborate! Not that you even need me, I'm sure you've amassed.... a perfect collection of receptacles for handling your, ahh... arousal." The more she spoke the harder it became for her to make up excuses, at this point she couldn't even help but stare at it, licking her lips at the thoughts lasciviously running through her head. 

She's struck by a moment of clarity and she starts to back up, rolling over onto her fours as she tried to crawl out from under him. Even though the sweet aroma of his scent just beckoned to her, maybe it was her demon lineage, maybe she was just succumbing to simple hormones, but something was certainly making her so undoubtedly susceptible to such a strong aphrodisiac.

He seized the opportunity of her position to run his large clawed fingers along the sides of her back and unclasping her skirt as they made their way down to her hips, before bringing his claws over her hands and pinning her down. She looks down at his golden nails, his scaly palms being so very gentle; but firm, with hers.

Feeling his hot breath now warm her back, she's confused. If he was just going to take her, why had he spent so much time talking, and waiting, and pausing between each action? Was it to make her wonder? To make each feeling and thought and word linger? She's held, literally, and then figuratively, in suspense.

Then she feels it. His hot moist tongue slowly licking up her thigh, and swipe upwards between her legs. Tasting her sweet shame, and picking up the obvious taste of her own undeniable excitement, already starting to drip.

With each drop of her slick arousal, he delivered a full-bodied lick, running the textured surface of his tongue along her cunt while flicking the tip off of her sensitive clit. Repeating these actions a few times and then followed with his tongue teasing to enter her, the tip now dancing along the entrance of her sex before slipping in, his continued pressing slowly slides it in. Satisfied growls a clear sign of his enjoyment of her flavors.

The incentive of his curious tongue influenced her in ways she couldn't comprehend. A gasp of surprise quickly being replaced by whimpers of a slow-burning desire, the fire within her being stoked at the stimulation he gave, the strong muscle making quick work to envelop and arouse the little demoness with it's soft and demanding touch. After it slithered between her folds its very presence as it writhed within the confines of her wet heat compelled her to want more. Was this wrong? Thoughts like that quickly faded away as the intoxicating feeling of arousal washed away things like common sense and courtesy. Noxia now had a great need, longing to be fulfilled, and heaven knows he could start to taste it.

The flavors swirling upon his tongue as he plunged the muscle deeper in strong and needy as he gave a precursor of the penetration to come. Now withdrawing the length of the thing, each bump of the muscles surface stimulating her folds with a swift retreat, "Nnn...ah!" She yelps as he retracts his tongue from her moist slit, the teasing intrusion only leaving her with a stronger craving for her luscious body to be ravaged. Now she felt... empty, longing to be touched again, to be defiled, and evoke the bestial desires lurking within her being. Both primal, and raw. After which he rose his head slightly, running his tongue along her body as he let out a low possessive growl as he repositioned over his warmed up partner.

Satisfied with how her body was responding he pulls his head back and rests the bottom of his ribbed draconic prick along the crook of her back. The head brushes against her hair as he let the rest of the length press down across her back, it was warm and wet, and the scent had become very intense. Having her propped in such a dangerous position, his need to breed was strong, far stronger than any menial protests of such an adorable creature.

Her hands restrained by his, lock her in position, the softness of the sheets beneath her palms the only current comfort. Shivers run down her spine, her thoughts twisting further from 'escape' to 'stay' as the pheromones lingered longer and stronger in her nose. Flattening her chest and face to the sheets to look back at the sight while her rear and back still supported his unsheathed length, her eyes couldn't help but keep staring back and forth from his gargantuan cock to his piercing reptilian gaze. "I'm usually always up for a challenge b-but... This wasn't quite what I had in mind."

He began rubbing it along her back, stimulating himself further with her backs crook, his stare meeting hers as his glow had fully adopted the more violet hue, noticeably his prick had the same glow to it as well.

"I'm proficient in many diverse skills as well dear, and I'll be sure that you're not harmed. That'd be quite a waste." 

Aligning the head of his dick with her sultry little cunt he pushed its tip to prod and press against her entrance slowly, tantalizingly starting to penetrate her. The massive thing was slicked with his natural oils and she'd already been thoroughly warmed up as proved by his curious tongue. Gradually he pierced into her despite the egregious size difference between them, likely through some form of his arcane magic, making fornication between them feasible.

As her cheeks were being spread by the pervasive force that was his cock, she yelps. Stunned that it was even possible for him to probe into her, as colossal as he still was. Noticeably after he began forcing his cock within her, her demeanor shifts, uncontrollably becoming more compliant. Noxia's tail immediately curls into a corkscrew shape instinctively getting it out of his way. Lifting her rump if only to make it easier on herself, it ends up giving him a better angle."Fuck!" She squeals, ears flicking down submissively, his particular choice of words wasn't exactly the reassurance she had wanted to hear. 

He let out a low growl as he pressed further, his phallus forcing its way within her tight undersized pussy, while he did manage to make it physically safe, there was still pain. Though, there was another sensation that overpowered even that, the overwhelming pleasure of it. All of her cunt being stimulated as his cock was thick enough to stretch and fill its entirety, and the head wasn't even all the way in yet. The sexual stimulants carried by his aphrodisiac only grew with penetration, his essence being absorbed directly through their physical contact as he forced another measly inch of his titanic cock within her snug nook.

A snort akin to a laugh lightly coming from his maw before he brought his head to hers, his tongue flicking out and running along her face reassuringly to find the salty taste of tears from the strain on her body.

Unable to pull her hands free instead she clawed at the bed with her back feet tearing at the sheets. The only grip she could get. Anything to distract her from this, conglomerate of sensations. Her smooth pink pussy stretched to capacity with the head of his luminescent violet cock making its way snugly inside her, Noxia couldn't even form a sentence let alone a thought. It practically took her breath away entirely. A feminine growl being heard as the only sound she could manage, through the pained pleasure of it all. The thrum of power being felt deep within her loins with every motion as he slipped more and more of himself inside bit by bit.

Content that she was likely to stay put, the dragon starts gripping into his own sheets to hold the position as he pressed more of his length within her. The ridges widening the insertion getting ever closer to his knot, already distending her stomach as more of it is crammed in, the texture of it causing pleasurable friction inside her. All the while his tongue continued to lick around her face, savoring the adorable tears and running along her cheeks.

He brings his maw closer to her face, nuzzling into her as his tongue traces along with her features before resting at her lips. Only to press between them and invade her mouth, tasting every inch of her seemed enthralling to him in this state. She complies and feels his powerful muscle conquer her mouth, whimpering through it as each heavy breath she takes huffs from her nostrils.

Certainly, the anticipation of the Knot's arrival was both exciting and horrifying.

Ebbing and tantalizing as each ridge pressed in one by one, she couldn't deny the sheer thrill as more of him filled her, feeling her stomach bulging as it barely contained his girth. She writhed and wriggled beneath his might but no amount of protest could slow down this forceful union of bodies. His breeding musk taking effect as she feels her body yielding into relaxation, being put into a kind of demonic pseudo-heat as her own hormones cry for her to get fucked, no to get BRED by this absolute alpha male. Her growls sounding needier by the moment, while she wiggles her hips against him. His tongue pervading her mouth just made her yearn that much more to be claimed by him.

Her whines and moans came louder and faster as he dug further deeper into her needy and tight pink snatch. To him this feeling was amazingly powerful, massaging and stimulating his massive knotted prick. The beast within felt the need to go a little harder, and so he did, pulling back ever so slightly, undoing a ridge before ramming in his length. Being stopped only by the thickness of his own knot. With the rest of his length inside he lingers in this position to spread open her fuckhole more and get her body acclimated to his enormous girth.

Luckily she was the perfect size for his use, able to easily hold her in position and thrust with ease. Her muffled cries turning into an outright gagged scream of delight at the first real thrust she felt, feeling her rump slap against his bulbous knot. Hard. Her knees quivering just trying to take his cock. Her thoughts cloudy with a need to breed, she suckles on his tongue, pathetically, desperately, tilting her head up and whimpering into the french kiss.

Quickly the first is followed by a second, withdrawing only to buck his hips and rail his cock right back into her. Again, and again, until a rhythm is developed. He begins to hump into his fun-sized cock-sleeve beneath him, picking up the pace with a slow buildup, his knot ramming teasing her opening a bit more each time. His tongue slides down her throat and picks up a thrusting motion to stimulate her from both ends.

It's unfathomably intense. All the strength and unrestrained power of a horny beast deep in his rutting season, coupled with the conniving intelligence of an intuitively knowledgeable dragon. 

His muscles rippling while he keeps his hips thrusting. Stuffing her snatch repeatedly, over and over, slowly warming her up even more. After awhile of screwing her his consistent pace is slowed, he doesn't pull out but instead pushes slowly and harder than before. His knot being met with a lot of resistance from her pussy, he doesn't stop, forcefully pressing it into her until it finally slides inside her cunt with a satisfying noise as he fills her more than ever before. This doesn't stop him, he continues and begins assailing her frame as he starts a new pattern of thrusting, locked into his new favorite toy.

Even if she had wanted to move, she couldn't. After buttering her up with the physical conquest of his timed thrusts preparing her to take his draconic knot, it finally popped inside with much strain and difficulty on her end. Now locking his length inside of her so she can't pull away, she's completely at his mercy. This new sensation is beyond belief, so much of him squeezed inside of her, her cunt at capacity by the sheer size of his cock occupying her. Unable to focus or feel anything else as her body is tied to his.

Love drunk and partially delirious with breeding lust, she's seeing stars, the little demon complacently taking her place as his personal fucktoy. Simply knotting her wasn't enough though as he continued to thrust into her and claim her as his, each buck of his hips causing the ridges to grind against her g-spot. She groans deep from her chest, even audible still as his tongue practically throat fucks her pretty little mouth.

She arches her back in time with each buck of his hips, raising her ass even more against him to really get a feel for the power of the dragon beast railing her. Her stuffed pink cunt wet and dripping for him, her arousal nearing its peak as her mind can only focus on how badly she needed him to blow inside, and fill her with his potent genes. Desperate to feel it, to taste it, to take his load, and to be his personal fuck toy for the rest of her impudent life.

The sound coming from him as he claimed Noxia was nothing short of a deeply powerful and controlling growl as he drove more of his colossal length into her tiny frame. With his knot in its rightful place and the extra length of his cock plunging in he was nearing the climax his body had been demanding that he achieved. The Small demoness beneath him providing the perfect vessel for his genes to overflow within, her body's ability to please him were admirable, and his pheromones working as intended on her.

He withdrew his tongue from the deep reaches of her throat as he raised up his head to let out a roar of triumph as he thrust with more force than before, his cock now lodged deep inside was beginning to hum with power and vibrate as he pressed the full length in, flooding her with overwhelming burst after burst of his powerful seed within her perfectly snug cunt.

When his tongue slithered back out from her throat her own tongue had left her lips in a dogged pant, her precious cries ringing through the air as his roar bellowed loudly amidst their surroundings. The force of his scaly hips quakes through her slim figure while she's on her hands and knees, and then she can feel it coming. At first with the twitch of his meaty ridged cock as his pace slowed, but quickly became more forceful, up until the last buck when she felt his hot genes shooting inside, each spurt filling her already stuffed pussy, his knot holding it all inside as it welled within, distending her cute stomach even more than his cock alone had. Taking it all in as it felt hot and also comforting pooling within her body.

Her tail had gone limp, she's almost numb from pleasure, the pain she had felt at the beginning replaced with pure ecstasy. Her overstimulated twitching cunt stuffed, satisfied, used, and filled to the brim with his potency, was tightly clenched around him, as she continued panting heavily. Just trying to keep conscious after such an otherworldly ordeal was difficult for Noxia.

He pushed in for his final burst, the finishing touch of his hot genes pouring into Noxia's body. When it was all said and done, the dragon King shifted himself, her poor little nook now used, abused, and full, was still locked quite firmly to his knotted cock immobilizing her from leaving. Carefully supporting her frame as he moved her to rest on top, as to not crush her while he lied down. 

Now with his prize in a dazed state restrained atop his golden belly scales as he was deep inside of her exhausted body, he raised a clawed hand and pressed it to her neck, a collar forming around with a chain attached, a perfect adornment for a fuck-pet to have on. His body large enough to make her resting spot rock with every breath as he filled and emptied his lungs, using his tongue to lick her face once more, and the glowing parts of his body returning to their natural calm blue.

It was like she was his mindless puppet, her body at his will as his cock remained lodged within her sore cunt, his spurts of thick genetic fluids finally starting to slow down when he shifts position. Her pooching stomach and chest resting on his scaled stomach, tilting her chin up when his claw reaches for her neck, she feels the weight of a collar and chain materializing around her throat. Noxia is mildly dazed, when he licks the rest of the tears from her face, only able to mumble incoherently at him.  
"That's right, You're the personal Pet of the Emperor" he strokes the side of her face as he lays a hand over her back and strokes softly, feeling his own girthy Dragon cock inside of her while his finger strokes along her sides.

Idly whimpering, she could feel his draconic girth take up so much of her body. Almost like she was a simple sock puppet for his cock. Swollen from his seed and physically exhausted she coos when he pets along her dark plum skin. "Nnng... How long... Will this last?" Her thighs fidgeting and brushing against his scales while she straddles him.

As he continues to massage his digits along her flesh he cranes his neck to look down at her form, "Long enough my pet, Certainly long enough" he stopped petting and laid his hand down on top of her "I rather like having you wrapped around it" her fidgeting getting slight twitches out of his cock while she wriggles atop him, exacerbating every internal feeling for her.

Each moment his cock twitched it earned a hearty whine, loosed from her sweet pink lips. Only making her stir more, thus repeating the simple sensual cycle. "Hhhh I can..tell." Lazily eyeing him as he watched over her with his reptilian eyes. "I've never been someone's.. pet before"

"Well, it's rather nice I would assume, I take good care of those who deserve it. Now, rest my pet." He gazed at her, his eyes slowly drifting closer to being shut, their glow was like small galaxies, glowing with his hues before closing entirely.

Wondering idly, how long their bodies would be joined, she settles for finding out in due time. Quickly finding herself growing increasingly drowsy, her own lids start to grow heavy as she settles into her place.

She came for treasure and instead found a beast. Her true prize? A draconic Lord to keep her safe, and satisfied, for as long as they pleased.


End file.
